


when we cross the bridge

by jeonsfm



Category: SOPE - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsfm/pseuds/jeonsfm
Summary: if there’s something yoongi learned the moment that car hit him, it’s three things.first, he’s dead.second, there’s heaven and hell.and third, his ex, whom he knew as the most kind person he’s ever met, is at risk of spending the rest of his afterlife in hell.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	when we cross the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't know if i'll put the major character death tag since they're basically dead in the first place? please do comment if i did the right thing.

yoongi was pretty sure his ticket to hell was secured - he knows he has been bad for the past 26 years, from making his mother’s life harder than she expected to pushing people away just because his father left him even before his mother gave birth to him, just to be successful and be with his second family. he was actually more than sure that he’s going to hell, but not jung hoseok. so it was a surprise to him when he saw his ex boyfriend in The Medium. the place just between Heaven and Hell.

“hoseok?”

yoongi didn’t expect that the first word he’ll utter is the name of his ex he wish he never saw again. but here they are, in the middle of heaven and hell, staring at each other, with confusion in their eyes.

“with all the people i could see on the way to hell… hoseok? really? you? the person who dedicated his whole life teaching street kids to dance for free? i never thought there was some evil behind your… heart smile. i think it was a good idea to break up with you.”

“you didn’t break up with me,”

“yeah? oh, right! you ghosted me, i’m happy you remembered how you made me feel like shit, hoseok.”

the two were silent. it was true, hoseok did ghost yoongi. he left him just when their relationship ship lasted for 6 months, leaving a confused yoongi in the same restaurant hoseok said yes to him. yoongi never knew why he left him. he did ask his friend, jungkook, why, but yoongi guessed he was too loyal as a best friend because he never received even a single word from him. hoseok didn't even try to explain, he just left, until 2 years after yoongi heard of hoseok's passing. 

"that's his karma. that motherfucker, he deserved it jin! he just… left me like that like i was some old, useless rag! the asshole didn't even tell me a single word. he could have used most stupid excuse he can give just to make things a lot clearer for me. but no, he didn't."

"if he did give you a lame excuse, you would still loathe him, yoongi."

"because i don't know when or where did i go wrong! we were happy, hyung. we were so, so, happy. but i guess it was just only me who felt genuine happiness when we were together."

"oh hey there yoongi and hoseok! i was actually looking for the both of you," a tall man with noticeable dimples approached the two. he looked like he was the same age as hoseok, but definitely much taller than yoongi.

"i'm namjoon. i'm The Medium's designer. i'd like to invite you to a… session, like i'd call it. i know you're confused to where you are now, or questioning yourselves if you are dead, and to answer that, you are definitely dead. follow me?"

yoongi's eyebrows furrowed. if he were to be honest, he'd definitely date namjoon. but he was more confused with the thought that he designed The Medium, he does "sessions," and it seems like he knows hoseok since forever.

"i'm glad you finally met him after a tricentenary, hoseok."

which yoongi made more confused.

the session was quick. it was only a hologram of namjoon explaining what The Medium is: a place where souls, who are mostly going to hell, make their appeals of why they should stay in heaven instead of hell. some, rarely, appeal to go to hell instead of heaven, just because their loved ones are there. yoongi found the situation entertaining. people here are really sacrificing to be in heaven just to be tortured together with their loved ones in hell? yoongi shook his head, and continued to listen to namjoon.

"that doesn't limit The Medium's visitors. some people actually decide to stay here for good. some people just aren't a fan of both leisure and torture that they choose to stay here, to stay neutral. but the most rare cases we've had in The Medium are people appealing to stay a little longer just to see their loved ones one last time, and see them cross the bridge."

"what do you mean?"

"some souls appeal to stay in The Medium to wait for their loved ones to die. some want see their loved ones here, be reunited, while some want to be the person who would send them off. we all know humans die at times they never expected, and because of this, there are words humans fail to express just before their death, so they wait, until that person dies."

hoseok nods at namjoon's explanation. 

"but it's actually very painful to wait in The Medium. a year on earth is 100 years here," hoseok started "so whoever waits for someone just for them to be together in The Medium, must have loved the human so much when he was still alive."

yoongi looked at hoseok. damn, those bambi eyes. 

"and, every 100 years, a fragment of the waiting person's memory of that person he's waiting for fades. the longer the person waits for the other person, the more memories of them fade."

"it takes great and unconditional love to wait for someone in the afterlife, yoongi." namjoon quotes, then disappears to thin air.

"when namjoon said that he's happy you met him after a tricentenary, was he talking about me? it's been 3 years since you died…"

"yes. i have been waiting for you, yoongi."

the two were silent again. yoongi has created all the scenarios in his head on what to say and how to act when he finally meets hoseok again after ghosting him on their 6th monthsary. he had scenarios where he slap him, he let jin beat the shit out of him, or scenarios of him forgiving hoseok and both having a happy ending he always thought they deserved.

but none of those scenarios have both of them dead. none of those scenarios have hoseok waiting for him in The Medium 3 years after dying.

"are you just guilty that you left me for no reason, hoseok? that's why you waited for me? you can't just erase the pain i felt when i was still alive. i don't fucking care if you waited for me for 300 years, all this time i was so blind hoseok! i felt like i was crawling through some dark tunnel i don't even know where it's headed to. you left me with no explanation and i spent the rest of my life feeling like a piece of shit because the person who i thought who i was gonna be with for the rest of my life left me without a single word!" 

yoongi sobbed as he spat out every single word he's been meaning to tell hoseok. there was never a single moment in yoongi's life where he actually acknowledge his feelings when hoseok left him, and left all his anger to pile up without any means of letting all out. if yoongi's to be honest, he wouldn't even try moving on from hoseok. he was his greatest love, but maybe everything he thought was just his imagination.

"listen yoongi," hoseok wiped the tear just under yoongi's eye, "i lied to you."

"my father isn't a rich businessman. he did business, yes, but his business was all about drugs. my dad was a drug dealer, my step mother was a drug user. i had the shittiest family yoongi. i was so scared you might eventually know the truth about me, my family. yes, because of their business, we were richer than we were, but i can't just be happy about it and waste my money that i knew was from some illegal shit they're doing. i tried my best not to be like them. i was making myself a better man just for you, yoongi. fuck, the moment we were together? i was so sure i'd make you my husband, but i had to fix myself first. but my father knew about us."

"he knew how you were connected to Mr. Min, the owner of Min Factories, and tried to use me to use you, yoongi. he knew how your father was a rich businessman he could use to make his shit even bigger, but i refused, i didn't want to drag you to the shit my family's doing. the moment i left you was the moment i saved you, yoongi."

yoongi cried even more. all this time, he thought hoseok was just some asshole who used him just because of his connection with his father, but he always knew hoseok was different. he never doubted hoseok, and he never should have.

"the night we were supposed to meet, my father beat the shit out of me because i told him we're over. he called me names, told me i was a useless piece of shit and i deserved to die. i begged him not to kill me, and the only way was to be involved in his business. i agreed to do it, but for the favors that he never touch you again, and take me somewhere far from you… because i can't be in the same place with the person i lied to. i was guilty as fuck, yoongi. i didn't want to see you hurting, so i left korea. i was in the us when some gangs my father has debt with found me. that's when i died."

"i'm sorry hoseok, i'm sorry." was all yoongi could say. all this time, hoseok only thought of him, his safety, but all he did was hurt him, and act as if he knew everything hoseok had gone through. 

"hoseok, thank you for waiting for me."

"i'll always wait for you, yoongi. no matter how many fragments of our memories disappear from this," hoseok pointed to his head, "they will never disappear here." hoseok pointed at his heart and kissed yoongi for the first time in years.

"do you know why i'm going to hell?"

"why?"

"because i hurt the person that i promised to never hurt in any moment of my life."

hoseok holds yoongi's hand as they walk closer to the bridge. yoongi takes a deep breath, and looks at hoseok.

"what do you think will happen to us now?"

"when we cross the bridge yoongi," hoseok kissed yoongi's hand "then we'll know."

**Author's Note:**

> i actually got inspired by the series "the good place" ;"))


End file.
